Unnecessary Worries
by hogwartschamp
Summary: The first wizarding war puts a strain on everyone and everything. It even causes worries for the strongest of marriages. For the James to my Lily - image credit: ansimeone


**I did said some pretty foolish things in the presence of one of my close friends and I think I really upset her. So, this is for you. You know who you are and I hope you know I'm sorry. It's kind of crappy and I never thought the first thing I'd end up posting on here would be an apology drabble but hey ho. I hope you like it.**

**For the James to my Lily.**

* * *

Lily Evans was a perfectionist. Always had been, always would be. That was something she hadn't lost when she became Lily Potter. The other thing she hadn't lost was her worrying. She never stopped worrying. Fretting about the most unnecessary things was one of her many talents and one that irritated one of her closest friends, Sirius Black, to the ends of the earth.

As Lily paced back and forth again, Sirius sighed and spoke up, "are you going to stop and think calmly about this or are you going to wait until you wear a sad little strip in your carpet to realise you're being ridiculous?"

The woman must have been at it for hours. She had called him and, as usual, he came straight away, but she'd barely said a word since she had dropped the bombshell on him, just paced. Now it was just getting irritating.

"Lily Potter, for Godric's sake, _STOP_!" Sirius got up off the bed he had been lounging on in the Potter's bedroom, grabbed Lily and shook her lightly, "I know what you're thinking, I know why you're panicking but honestly, it's irrelevant. There is nothing to worry about and it'll all be fine, I promise."

"You can't guarantee that, Sirius. After his parents... I mean, he's been through a hell of a lot in the last year, we all have, but he more than most and he doesn't need this right now. He won't want this right now. I just... I can't force him into this right now. Not until the war ends." Lily sighed and collapsed onto the bed, sat with her head in her hands, "what the hell am I going to do?"

"Let's start with going downstairs and having a cup of tea, eh?" The corners of the woman's mouth twisted upward slightly. Sirius always knew how to make her feel better, that was why she had called him and not one of the girls. The girls would just freak and squeal, but Sirius knew James back to front, and he knew her almost as well.

The pair had always got along, even when Lily and James hated each other. Sirius had been the Marauder who always made you laugh. He was the one who, while often seen by outsiders as a womanising man whore, actually had a heart of gold. He would do anything for his friends and had always been there for Lily. However, after Lily and James finally realised they were soul mates, the bond between her and Sirius had magnified. He knew her better than anyone, except possibly James.

Putting an arm around her, Sirius guided Lily downstairs to the little kitchen of the Potter's house in the muggle village of Headley. The famous Potter Manor which stood proudly in the Quantocks of Somerset had been empty since the deaths of James' parents earlier in the year. Most people had expected the couple to move in, but the dust sheets had remained in place and James and Lily had remained in their little village in Surrey.

Sirius sat Lily in a chair and put the kettle on before sitting beside her. "Lily, you need to breathe. You need to calm down and think this through carefully before you do something you might regret. No matter what you may think, this isn't the end of the world. I know you're worried about him but it's _your_ happiness and feelings that matter too. If you want this, don't let it go, not for anyone." He waved his wand and the kettle, which has just finished boiling, began pouring into a teapot and things began flying from the kitchen cupboards to the table.

As the tea continued to make itself, Lily brought her head out of her hands and looked up at her friend, "but what if I don't want it either. I mean, he's _right_ to not want to change anything. He's _right_ not want to drag anyone else into our already dangerous lives. We know Voldemort is after us, how much worse will this make it for everyone? I mean, this won't only affect us and you know it."

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "I do know it, but everyone also knows that what will be, will be. The rest of the Order will protect you all no matter what. I promise. I know you're trying to do the right thing but you _do_ want this, Lil, you _always_ wanted this. Don't lie to yourself for him, okay?"

Lily nodded and sipped at the tea that had been made for her. The pair just sat and drank quietly for a few minutes before the front door clicked open. Both heads snapped up, and the redhead's eyes widened as a voice called out, "I'm home," from the front hall. James was here.

Frantically, Lily stood up and opened the kitchen door, locking eyes with her husband. As he registered her expression, worry flooded James' face. After a moment, she said in a small voice, "James, I'm pregnant."

A huge smile tore across his features as he dropped his things and ran to his wife, lifting her into his arms and swinging her around. "Sweetheart, that's wonderful," he said as Lily broke into a matching smile.


End file.
